The New Master
by JRWStudios
Summary: It's not odd for a Vocaloid to receive a new 'master', but when Kaito finds his program being downloaded by a new one, he quickly becomes intrigued by her. What does this strange American want with a Vocaloid, and what's up with Kaito and his fixation?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Kaito, you're being downloaded again."

"Oh?" the man looked up, a little curious. " Well… It's been awhile since the last time I received a new master."

"Mhm." Meiko smiled, picking up a macaroon from the plate beside her. "Congradulations."

Kaito scoffed, grabbing his laptop to log on and greet his new master as the Vocaloids always did. But as he logged on to the new profile, he paused. His sudden hesitation brought the others to stand with him, peering over his shoulder at the new master. The picture on the profile showed a lovely young brunette woman with soft brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing a black hoodie with some kind of design on it that they couldn't distinguish very well, but other than that little mystery they couldn't see anything questionable on her profile (unlike many of Luka or Meiko's masters).

"What's wrong Kaito?" Luka placed a hand on his shoulder. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, but look at this." he pointed out the information part of her profile, where it showed things like her location and preferences. "It says she speaks English. If I try to greet her, she might not understand me!"

Miku tapped her chin. "But Kaito, didn't you just get your update? You should be able to use English fine now."

He shook his head and sighed, before beginning to speak in English. "It doesn't sound right…"

Indeed, the way his voice flowed in English was odd, very different from the way it sounded in his original language.

"What if I were to leave her a message sounding like that, and she decided she didn't like me anymore?" he frowned.

"Kaito I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"Easy for you to say, you were _designed_ for English."

"Kaito, why don't you send her a message in a song instead? If she's never downloaded one of us before, she won't know how we normally greet our new masters." Rin smiled softly, touching his arm. "And then, you won't have to worry."

"...You're right… Alright! That's what I'll do!"

* * *

{ _my master!_ }

A woman smiled, watching the blue haired man on her screen smile and tilt his head. She reached up to poke the screen, touching where his chest was with her fingertip, but was a little surprised when he seemed to stumble back. The man on the screen rubbed his neck, then gave her another smile.

{ _Would you like for me to sing for you master?_ }


	2. Chapter 1: Inactive

Chapter 1: Inactive

Kaito sighed as he shut his laptop, picking it up to trudged past his friends as he headed for his room. The other vocaloids looked on in worry as he disappeared into the hallway, turning to each other with confusion and concern on all of their faces.

"Is he okay?"

"He's upset. He hasn't heard anything out of his new master since his greeting."

"She hasn't used his program yet?"

"Only once. She asked him to sing one of Miku's songs. Uhm, Kagerou Days, I think."

"But after that?"

"She logged off and hasn't been on since." Len shook his head. "It's been a week now. Kaito's really worried she doesn't like him."

Rin nodded. "But she hasn't deleted his software so he keeps checking for her."

Kaito pouted as he returned to the common room. "Guys…"

"Sorry Kaito we're just worried about you." Meiko hugged him briefly.

Miku nodded, then looked confused. "Have you tried giving her a visit? I do it to my masters all the time."

"The connection to her location is shut off right now. I couldn't go to her even if I wanted to." he sighed, starting for the kitchen. "I guess I should just give-"

But the others watched in shock as he froze mid step, taking on a look they were all very familiar with.

He was receiving a message from a master, and judging by the smile that bloomed on his face before he turned on his heel to run back to his room, it had to be the new one. The others listened to him slip and skid back to his room, laughing amongst themselves.

"Look at him go!"

"You went English on us again Luka."

* * *

{ _I'm glad you're back! \^o^/ What do you need master?_ }

The woman frowned, turning up the volume on her headset as she read the translation of what her Vocaloid was 'saying' before typed a reply. [Don't call me master.]

She saw the man pout, crossing his arms. { _What then_?}

[Cadence.]

{ _That's pretty! OK, Cadence!_ } the man smiled, giving her a thumbs up. { _What do you need Cadence?_ }

She smiled, uploading a file onto the system. "Sing this for me."

{ _I-I'm sorry, my English is not very good! Are you sure?_ }

"Yes I'm sure," she muttered. [Try it. For me?]

{ _Okay, if it is what my master wants. I'll try, for you Cadence._ }

The woman smirked, typing up an activation code before she hit enter. She had no idea that on the other side of the system Kaito had shouted out in surprise as his system tried to combat a 'virus' that had suddenly appeared. His friends rushed to his room to check on him, only to find him clutching his head. But just as suddenly as it appeared, the 'virus' was gone, and Kaito was sitting back down at his laptop. He and the others were shocked and awed as he adjusted his headset to sing-

and found that his English was now dramatically cleared up, instead of ringed with that robotic grate.

"When and where, the Summer sky fades away

We will wait here, for the returning Autumn day"

* * *

{ _Where the Winter wind waits just around the bend_

 _And the Spring storms will finally rain again_

 _The seasons may change but one thing stays the same_

 _I will ever wait for that one Autumn day_ }

[You did it Kaito!] Cadence grinned, typing quickly in her excitement. [And you sounded great!]

{ _I've never sounded that good before… Cadence, did you program that virus that attacked me?_ }

The other Vocaloids were shocked when her reply popped up on Kaito's screen, making him pause. { _That was no virus. It was a change I made on my download of your program. I edited your English range, so now it doesn't sound mechanical._ }

"Cadence, how... why did you do that?"

{ _That's why I was inactive for so long: I was busy learning how to code it properly. I know you didn't like me having to rely on translations of your words, you said so yourself, so I did something about it._ }

Kaito felt a smile grow on his lips, soon turning into a grin. "Thank you, Cadence!"


	3. Chapter 2: Desktop Visit

Chapter 2: Desktop Visit

Cadence smiled as she turned on her computer, setting her cup of coffee down to log in. As had become typical over the past few days her log in was immediately met by Kaito's box popping up on the screen, his voice immediately sounding over the speakers.

{ _Good morning! Welcome back!_ }

"Mhm, good morning to you too." [Glad to be back.]

{ _Would it be alright with Master if I were to try something?_ }

"God dammit Kaito." [Only if you stop calling me master like we agreed before.]

{ _Sorry,_ Cadence, _I keep forgetting_. _I'll be more careful. Here goes!_ }

The woman blinked in shock when her screen began to glow, only to recede a moment later to reveal a tiny Kaito standing on her screen. He was about three inches tall, less than half the 'height' of her screen.

'Hello Cadence.' her speakers were full of the tiny Kaito's voice. 'Do you mind if I stay here for a while?'

"Wow…"

'What?' he tilted his head. 'Is it that surprising?'

She kneeled in front of her desk, staring at the man. "Wait, you can hear me?"

'Hai.' he bowed. 'You have a voice that fits your name, Cadence.'

"You're like a shimeji."

'Not quite. I know a few more tricks that a little moving icon.' he chuckled. 'May I come in?'

"Uh, sure?" she was confused, but gasped when she watched him literally crawl out of her screen, a six inch tall Kaito that seemed to be nothing more than a hologram.

Until she reached out to poke him, and felt how solid he was.

"Wow."

"'Wow' yourself!" he smiled, smacking her finger with his hand before he wandered around her desk. "You have a nice room."

"Thank you." she watched him settle down on the edge of a book. "Uh, how did you get out of the screen?"

"Oh that's just something all us Vocaloids can do. We can even cross connections with our physical selves."

"So you're like, an actual person?"

"More like an android." Kaito tapped his cheek. "But with emotions and such."

"Oh." Cadence sat in her chair, picking up her coffee to sip on while she examined her newly arrived friend. He soon got bored and made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of her desk to look up at her.

"So you're an American?"

"Mhm." she put her glass down.

"Is the US very different from Japan?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that the way you want, but yeah." she shrugged. "The cultures and foods, and obviously the languages. Mostly the traditions though."

"Oh?"

"Well yeah. Here in the US…"


	4. Chapter 3: She Seems Nice

Chapter 3: She Seems Nice

Kaito hummed softly to himself as he walked into the kitchen, digging around in the freezer for one of his ice cream cups. He was well aware of his friends watching him, but he paid them no mind until he sat at the table with them. Meiko was the first to break the awkward silence that followed.

"So, Kaito, you were up pretty late talking to the new master last night."

"Oh yes, Cadence was telling me about America." he popped the top of the cup, taking out the little plastic spoon that came with it. "Some of the things they do over there are pretty weird."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. So is their music. A lot of the stuff Americans listen to seems to be just words strung together with no real meaning to it." he seemed sad. "And a lot of it was downright offensive."

Luka frowned. "And they don't care?"

"They don't really know anything but that music."

Miku shook her head. "That's so sad."

"It really is." Kaito nodded. "But Cadence seems really interested in other music."

"Is Cadence the new master?" Rin looked up from her orange juice. "Because you keep saying that name a lot and it's kinda confusing."

"Oh, yeah. She didn't like me calling her master, so she asked me to call her by her name."

Len looked surprised. "She must be really nice if she let's you do that."

"Well she seems really nice. I think she and Luka would get along pretty well too."

"Oh?" the pink Vocaloid looked up once more.

"I'm serious."

* * *

"I really do think you and Luka would get along though."

"Oh really?" Cadence laughed, looking over to where her little Kaito was sitting on a pillow on her bed, watching her fold her laundry. "I guess it's possible."

"I mean, I'm not saying you guys would be best friends or anything."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4: Worried Sister Checkup

Chapter 4: Worried Sister Check-Up

Cadence found herself humming as she cut open a box, digging around in the shipping peanuts to pull out a shiny black case. But not just any case, it was a case made of imported German leather, and inside was a one of kind handcrafted instrument that she had been waiting months to have delivered.

The woman grinned as she opened the case, pulling out the beauty of a guitar that was enclosed. She paid no mind to the sound of Kaito climbing out of her screen, running her fingertips over the strings so that a lovely little melody played.

"Nice guitar." she whipped around when that mechanical voice sounded behind her, surprised to find not Kaito, but _Miku_ standing there- and not a six inch tall one either. "You must be Cadence."

"Y-yeah?" the woman placed the guitar back in it's case before she stood to face Miku. "Hatsune Miku, why are you here? Where's Kaito?"

"Kaito is spending time with his other masters today. But…" Miku looked embarrassed. "He always talks about you… I wanted to come meet you myself."

"Oh." Cadence moved her guitar to the wall, standing it up in the corner. "Well, here I am."

"Here you are…" she tapped her cheek. "So do you like Kaito? His program I mean."

"Yes, it's pretty easy to use, and he has a great voice."

"If you like his voice, why haven't you asked him to sing for you yet? Aside from the first time."

The woman sighed. "I've heard all of his songs before… I'm trying to come up with something else for him to sing. Something new."

Miku watched her sit at her desk, only to open a drawer and pull out some sheet music. "You mean, you're _writing_ a song for him to sing?"

"Mhm, I just haven't gotten the melody down yet, but the lyrics are done."

"May I?" Miku carefully took the papers from her to look over. "Oh."

"Oh?" Cadence was immediately worried. "Oh what?"

"I see why you might have problems with the melody. Uhm, perhaps make it a soft one? Either way I'm sure Kaito will love singing it for you. None of us have had a master to make a song for us before. He's lucky." the green Vocaloid smiled. "I better get back before he does. Sayonara Cadence-sama!"

Cadence watched the Vocaloid climb back into the computer screen, vanishing quickly. She was left standing there with her song, staring at the glowing screen as it dimmed.

"Soft…?"

* * *

"She really is a nice woman, and she has a knack for songwriting. She's even writing one for Kaito to sing!"

"We should help out!"


End file.
